AAKbah - Mutant's Manual
This is a guide for the playstyle of AAKbah to help future AAKbah users, as he is not the easiest character to use. NOTE: This guide assumes you have basic knowledge of LOCO skills and items, if you do not understand the game, create a 'dummy' account and try out a few heroes to get a feel for the game, once you're comfortable, proceed with a main account with a preferred hero. If you need to study the skills of heroes just visit their character pages, if you want to study items please visit the Combination Items guide. AAKbah can be bought with AP and coins, but his market price is very high and therefore harder to acquire for a free user. 'Overview' AAKbah is a strong and hard-hitting hero, able to disable and damage multiple enimies at once, allowing him to control a teamfight with relative ease. Many have the misconception of assuming he's a tank like Kilmor, they are grossly incorrect, despite his high HP, his defense is abysmal and stunts his survivablity. He is best paired with another AAKbah or a disable hero like Merino the Goldenbell or Nosferatu. Be weary of rival Merino the Goldenbell's and tanky heroes like Octavian, they are persistant and prove to be a distraction rather than a kill oppotunity, whilst they can't really kill you, you have significant trouble yourself, which only draws enemies in, you have to hope spamming Numpad 4 will save you. Hero Difficulty - Hard 'Roles' For now, AAKbah has only two major roles, perhaps more as he is experimented with, but I only know one for the moment, Fukurokuju could add a few more as he has taken the time to learn them. Harass and Destroy - Skills - Gore Tentacle, Splatter Press, Evil Protection, Desperate Wings and Mad Rush Items - Reaper Item Focus + Vampire Brooch + Wind Brooch The set-up I use to be as much of an annoyence as possible. At the beginning always take Evil Protection, that kind of defense early game will prove very useful indeed, particulary when you have nukers on the other side, Minity Grey and Randy Rozz will always prove troubling, but with some decent back up, you can bring them down with some well placed Tentacles and Splatter Presses to 'Harass and Destroy'. Early Game, comes down to luck mostly, you need to guess which lane the squishy casters will go in, AAKbah has 1000 HP at the start and with full token equipped you can acheive at least one kill before level 6. Paired up with a decent Partizan, a kill is inevitable. Mid-Game is your playground, focusing on reaper claws and a wind brooch, your nuking power improves and your damage rating reaches obscene levels. Whilst you have no offense buff you have your disables and fleeing skills, use those to ambush and run rings around opponents, odds are your swinging mace and constant splatters will prove a pain. This is only reinforced when you have another stunner helping, laugh in the face of your enemies as you unload Mad Rush on a rooted opponent, they might live to run away, but the smart AAKbah allows his ally time to recharge his stun, then laugh some more as the victim is stunned and you land the kill. End Game is a good time for AAKbah also, but is perhaps over-shadowed by Atin and Stella. Focus on the reaper claws and other items, the crit rate, attack speed, and physical attack is what you're after. Combined with a vampire brooch you won't die, no matter how low your defense is. 'Strategy' AAKbah, is purely a teamfighter, yes he can solo a player but that only proves a waste of mana. He doesn't initiate the fights, he comes in hard and fast, disabling the enemies' main DPSer and swinging around his big 'ol mace to do the rest. He also farms like crazy, desperate wings gets him around the map quickly, and the evil protection lets him farm creeps earlier than other heroes. This makes him a fast leveller early game and can set a pace for a match. Always being the front runner with AAKbah is a surefire way to carry a match. 'Conclusion' To end this guide I offer a few basic tips. When using Gore Tentacle and Splatter Press be sure to think outside the box. When you're fleeing, how can you get a high movespeed user off you? Root them and use Desperate Wings to flee safely. Plunge into a huge group fight with splatter press and offer your team a free second of damage. Early game, grab the creeps, abuse Evil Protection, it will make you godly. Believe it or not, many players will try to bring you down during Mad Rush, abuse that mindset and cut off their means of escape, by the time they realize you're not stopping, it will be too late. I hope this guide helped and I expect you will continue to study the Mutant Manual! Guide by: Bozzy -loled at the guide- Category:Guides